


the story of how a boy fell in love with his best friend

by alecthefanboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Trans Lance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecthefanboy/pseuds/alecthefanboy
Summary: Hunk is the embodiment of a ray of sunshine, so how could Lance not fall in love with him?





	the story of how a boy fell in love with his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this late at night because i’m gay and posting it for my gay bf who also wants to read it.

Lance told Hunk that he was trans the day that they met. 

For months he had been so nervous, stressing about who his roommate would be, hoping they’d be someone cool, someone who would accept him and be chill with him and not fuckin out him to the whole Garrison. Lance wasn’t too keen on telling a bunch of people, but he felt it would kind of be a necessity to let his roommate know.

So when his roommate turned out to be Hunk Garrett, an actual huge teddy bear and the physical embodiment of a ray of sunshine, who had brought homemade brownies for his new roommate and had no hesitation in talking about his loving moms, Lance knew he could tell him. So as they hung out that first day, setting up their room and getting to know each other, Lance slipped it in along with talking about his family. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Hunk’s face when he said it but Hunk didn’t miss a beat saying that was cool, that one of his moms was trans and he had a cousin who was nonbinary, which led into a conversation about the peculiarities of gender and then transitioned into fashion and Lance couldn’t’ve asked for a better roommate or a better first night at the Garrison.

It took longer for Lance to come to terms with his feelings for Hunk. 

I mean, Lance loved him, of course, and told him that everyday, but when he started to feel like there might be an “in” added in there, it scared him. Ever since he knew he was trans, he had identified as straight. Constantly flirted with and hit on girls. He never thought that he might like guys too, and it was so weird and different that he denied it for awhile. For a long while really. His and Hunk’s friendship wasn’t affected, Lance just buried any budding romantic feelings and tried to forget about them, while also really upping the amount of flirting he’d do with girls. 

But as weeks, months passed, it was harder to deny. Hunk was the sweetest, most loving person he’d ever met who wasn’t related to him. Nobody, who wasn’t obligated to because of familial bonds, had ever cared for him this much, and it made his heart melt and his cheeks start to flush whenever Hunk would compliment him in the morning, or congratulate him on a good test score, or give him a big hug before they went separate ways for one of their classes. 

So after he came to terms with the fact that he was attracted to a boy and he probably wasn’t as straight as he originally thought, then the fact that this boy he liked was, in fact, Hunk, his best friend, who, he’d never really asked his sexuality, but probably didn’t like him back the same way Lance was starting to like him. And the last thing Lance wanted was to ruin the best friendship he’s had his whole life just because he started crushing on him.

Lance decided he had two options: beat down the romantic feelings he was developing, or tell Hunk just to clear the air and hey, maybe Hunk would actually like him back.

He had already attempted number one, didn’t turn out so well, so he figured he could take a shot and go for two. He thought that even if he told Hunk and he didn’t feel the same way, it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. It’d just be something they could laugh off years in the future when they were still super good friends.

One day, after classes, Lance decided it was time. Hunk was in their room, studying for an exam coming up soon in one of their classes that Lance was cheekily avoiding by bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it repeatedly. (This was an activity he often did to procrastinate and Hunk put up with it surprisingly well, but would encourage him more and more to do work as due dates got closer which Lance appreciated.)

“Hey, buddy?” Lance asked absentmindedly, still bouncing and catching the ball in an almost mechanic motion now.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think anyone has ever had a crush on you?” After he said that, Lance mentally kicked himself from the dumb phrasing and tried again. “I mean, like, do you ever remember anyone showing that they liked you in a romantic way?” 

When Lance glanced at Hunk, he was setting his pencil down and leaning back in his chair, cracking his knuckles. He considered that question for a bit before answering. 

“Hmm... I’m not sure. I mean, maybe? But it’s always been hard for me to tell the difference between romantic and platonic feelings, y’know?” he finished, looking at Lance who nodded understandingly in response. “Why? Do you think someone is crushing on you?” Hunk asked, a conspiratorial tone sneaking into his voice.

Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk’s obvious thirst for some gossip, but shook his head, chuckling a little. “Nah, man, I don’t think so. Not that I’ve noticed anyway. But like, how do you think you’d feel if a girl had a crush on you?” 

Hunk shrugged. “It depends really. Like, if I didn’t really know her and found out she liked me, I guess it’d be flattering, but it’s not like I would reciprocate really. But if she were a close friend, and we knew each other well, it’d be nice to hear and I’d probably think about possibly, y’know, like, dating her. Also this wasn’t part of the question and you didn’t ask, but my answer would be the same for a boy, as well, or any other person. I guess the gender part isn’t particularly important to me,” he explained with a smile.

Lance nodded quickly. “Oh yeah, I totally get that. So, do you identify as bi or..?”

“I think pansexual is a more accurate way to describe how I feel. Personally, at least.”

Lance nodded again, just fidgeting with the ball in his hands now.

“Yeah, you know, speaking of that, like um, like sexuality stuff? Well, like, I knew pretty young that I was a boy, and as I grew up, I just only had crushes on girls and stuff, that I can remember, and identified as straight, right? But since coming here, I think I’ve realized a couple things and that I probably have a crush on a guy, so I’ve been thinking that maybe I’m bi?” He rambled this all out quickly then looked up at Hunk when he finished.

Hunk had on the face he gets when he knows someone is telling him something important so he makes sure to be listening closely to everything they say so he can respond correctly. As Lance finished talking he nodded along. 

“Yeah that’s understandable. People discover new things about themselves all the time and if you are bi and that’s the label you identify with, then I totally respect it and support you, man. No matter what, you’re still my bro and I love you, you know that, right?”

And if Lance’s cheeks flushed slightly at that, he hoped Hunk didn’t notice or equated it to his nerves from the subject they were discussing. “Yeah, I know that, man. Love you too,” he replied with a smile.

Then Hunk put on his gossip face and that conspiratorial tone was back. “But, as for the guy you’re crushing on, I’m gonna need some deets. Who’s the lucky guy? Do we have class with him?” 

A darker blush crept its way up Lance’s neck and tinted the tips of his ears and he looked away from Hunk, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, about that, uhh-“

“Hey, Lance, you don’t gotta tell me if you don’t want to, sorry if i was being pushy or anything,” Hunk tried to reassure, sensing Lance’s hesitation.

“Nah, nah, you’re fine, dude, it’s not that. It’s just, well... maybe...” Lance forced himself to look Hunk in the eyes as he said the next part. “The guy I’m kinda crushing on might actually, maybe, be you?” His tone turning up at the end to make what should’ve been a statement, a question.

Hunk sat there for a second, looking shocked and speechless and Lance watched as his cheeks rapidly turned a red shade, barely noticeable beneath his dark skin. “O-oh...” was all he could manage. 

“Yeah. I’ve kinda been feeling it for awhile and didn’t tell you because, like I said, I used to think I was straight, and then I was worried about like ruining our friendship, but then I was like, nah, thats not possible, we’re best bros for life, so I figured I’d tell you just to like clear the air. You don’t have to like me back, like I understand if you don’t, man, please don’t feel pressured or anything. Just, you’re the nicest person I’ve like, ever met? And yeah, I don’t know... Hope things aren’t weird now or anything...” 

Lance was too busy rambling and fidgeting with the ball in his hands to notice Hunk get up from his desk and walk over, only looking up once Hunk sat himself down, cross-legged, in front of Lance, and put a hand on his knee. Lance could still see a hint of a blush in his best friend’s cheeks and his smile made his heart warm, like always. 

“Lance, I can promise that things aren’t weird now, and you definitely haven’t ruined our friendship. As I said before, it’s often hard for me to tell the difference between romantic and platonic, but what I do know is that you make me feel a lot of whatever this feeling is, and, if it’s want you want, I wouldn’t mind maybe going on a date or two, or doing, like, romantic things with each other?”

As Hunk said that, Lance’s hands froze, then started shaking slightly. He could hear the sincerity in his friend’s voice, but had to ask anyway. “I... You’re serious??” 

Hunk smiled, and nodded earnestly. “Of course man. Like, I know that I’ve never really felt this way before and if this is what a romantic crush is, then I’m all here for pursuing it, especially with my best friend ever.” 

Lance couldn’t hide the huge grin on his face even if he tried and he launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Hunk. “Dude, you are the sweetest fucking guy ever, how was I so lucky to land you as my best friend?”

Hunk chuckled and patted his back. “I feel the same way, honestly.”

Lance pulled back slightly so he could look Hunk in the face. “Does this mean we get to hold hands, and cuddle, and kiss each other on the cheek and stuff??” 

Hunk laughed but nodded. “I mean we do all that stuff already, but yeah, of course!”

~-~

It had been a couple weeks since Lance told Hunk his feelings and they started dating. They couldn’t really go anywhere but Hunk liked making them special dinners and they’d go to movie night together and sit close, holding hands. 

Lance couldn’t be happier.

 

A few days after they decided to start dating, Hunk, being the thoughful and kind boy he was, brought up a conversation that was very important. 

“Lance, I have some questions, some stuff I was wondering. Could we talk for a bit?”

Lance, though he felt his heart speed up uneasily at the words, nodded.

“Okay, so, I know you’re a transguy, right?”

Lance nodded again.

“I was just wondering if there are any endearments that you don’t like that I should stay away from? Like there are obvious feminine ones that I figure I shouldn’t be using, but if you have any specifics, could you let me know?”

And Lance didn’t respond for a few minutes because holy shit, Hunk was so fucking sweet and considerate, what the fuck, how did he deserve this boy. 

“Oh uh, hmm. Well, I mean, I’ve never actually dated someone before but, I mean, like you said, some obvious ones like ‘princess’ or ‘baby girl’ are a big no. I don’t really like being called ‘gorgeous’ or ‘beautiful’ as a term, if that makes sense? like as a descriptor, they’re okay, but not as endearments. I can’t really think of any other than that right now, but if you ever say one I don’t like, I’ll let you know, okay?”

Hunk smiled and nodded. “Yeah, okay, thanks, Lance.” Then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek that made him flush heavily. “By the way, you look really handsome today.”

Lance’s smile was so big and goofy that he covered his face with his hands, trying to bury it. “Oh my gosh, Hunk, stop, you’re too frickin cute, I can’t handle it.”

To which Hunk just laughed and said, “you’re cuter,” then went back to the engineering project he was working on.

If Lance was a machine, he would’ve been short-circuiting, but luckily he was a human and just buried his face in his pillow til his blush died off a bit, tho the smile was still there in full-force and went to his desk to do some studying.

Lance had started using endearments in full-force after that, anything from cutie to sunshine to big boy, loving the look on Hunk’s face whenever he called him one of those. But it was a different story when Hunk used one for the first time. 

 

It was a few days after their conversation and Hunk and Lance were sitting in study hall together, with Pidge, trying to get most of their stuff done so they could have a movie marathon that weekend. 

They were at a circular table in the library with books spread out in front of them. Lance and Hunk were sitting close enough for their knees to touch if they wanted and Pidge was on the other side of the table, typing rapidly away at her laptop. Lance was bouncing his leg and tapping his pencil as he tried to concentrate on the work and Hunk was flipping randomly through pages, trying to find the right one.

It was a completely normal study session. Until Hunk spoke up. 

“Hey, babe?” he asked, nudging Lance’s knee with his own. “Can you give me the page numbers for the Calculus assignment? I think Ms. Thornbury gave them when I was out in the bathroom.”

Lance froze after Hunk’s first two words, and a blush built up on his face as Hunk just continued talking. But once Hunk was done, Lance smiled at him real big and said “yeah, of course!”, writing down the assigned page numbers in the margin of Hunk’s notebook. “Anything else ya need, handsome?”

Hunk just smiled and shook his head, bumping their shoulder together lightly. “No, thanks, bud, I’m good.”

They both went back to work, grinning like goofballs and neither of them had noticed a very confused Pidge, sitting across the table from them.

“Um, what the fuck?” 

Hunk and Lance glanced up at Pidge’s confused tone.

“Are you guys, like, dating now? When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

They glanced at each other. Lance made a ‘whoops’ face. He had forgot to mention this to Pidge and apparently Hunk did the same. But there was no point in hiding it, they were all good friends.

He looked back to Pidge, the big smile back on his face. “Uh, yeah actually. Since about last week,” he stated, placing his hand on Hunk’s.

Pidge stared for a bit longer then just shook her head and went back to her laptop. “No wonder you guys have been even more affectionate lately. I just figured you’d tell me about something like that, but whatever.” She shrugged and then glanced back at them. “Needless to say, I’m happy for you.” 

Lance chuckled and nudged Pidge’s foot with his own under the table. “Thanks, Pidgey.” 

She just rolled her eyes at the nickname and continued working. Lance glanced over at Hunk, who looked confused for some reason. Lance began to ask what was wrong but then Hunk spoke up.

“We’re dating?” he asked, in the most confused voice he could muster. 

Lance was shocked for a second until he realized the sarcasm and rolled his eyes, shoving Hunk slightly. “Shut up, you big doof.” 

Hunk laughed, and Lance swore he could almost see a twinkle in his eyes and man, was he gone for this boy. 

They both went back to studying, Pidge and Hunk discussing more complex stuff that Lance didn’t quite get, but he tried to help when he could, and they did the same in return. 

 

Now let’s get back to the present, where Lance and Hunk were lounging on the floor, amongst a pile of fluffy pillows and soft blankets. Lance was sitting up while Hunk laid with his head in Lance’s lap and Lance was able to busy his hands by running his fingers through Hunk’s soft hair, and twirling it around as they watched a movie from a flashdrive of flicks that Pidge had managed to download last week so they didn’t have to wait until movie night friday to watch the same shitty scifi flick again and again.

The movie playing now was of a superhero nature, animated, and it was one of Lance’s favorites, but he was a bit too distracted to focus on the movie tonight. The boy who had his head resting gently in Lance’s lap was a thousand times more intriguing than the movie that he had watched maybe a few too many times.

Lance loved everything about him. They hadn’t really said those words, at least not in the context of their new relationship yet, but Lance could hardly deny it at this point. Maybe they’d only been dating for a couple weeks now, but they’d been friends for so much longer. 

Hunk’s hair was black in most lighting, but sometimes, when they would go do outside training, or were allowed outside breaks while the sun was shining, Lance thought it looked more of a dark brown. Hunk in the sun was not an image he had expected to be so absolutely blown away by, he’d seen him in the sun many times, but it was different now. Now he noticed the way Hunk would periodically close his eyes and turn his face to the sun, to bask in the warmth of its rays. How his hair was so soft and shaggy and how it curled in the slight breeze that would sometimes blow across the desert they were in. How his dark brown eyes would sparkle in the natural light. Obviously, Hunk was always beautiful, but he truly did shine in the sunlight.

And right now, Lance loved the small smile Hunk had on his face as he watched, and how his eyes were half-lidded, like he could barely keep them open. Lance loved the laugh Hunk would let out at the jokes even though, together, they’d watched this at least three times and the jokes weren’t that funny anymore, but Hunk laughed like they were, and Lance loved it.

His mind was honestly blown by how he had started this year, fully believing he was straight, and now being so in love with this particular boy, that he didn’t even glance at any other girls (or boys) anymore. 

One of his hands that was running through Hunk’s hair, went to his cheek, caressing it softly. His skin wasn’t exactly smooth, they were teenagers, they had acne and blemishes (no matter how hard Lance tried to fight against them), but it was warm and Lance loved it. Hunk looked up at him, and rolled so he was on his back not his side and smiled up at Lance. Lance’s grin was uncontainable as he stroked his thumb across Hunk’s cheek. 

Then he put his hand behind Hunk’s head to support it and also lift it some and leaned down and, ever so gently, brushed his lips along Hunk’s. The angle was bad which made it kind of awkward, but it was still so fucking amazing because Lance had never kissed anyone before but now he just kissed his best friend who he was dating and in love with and there couldn’t ever be a better first kiss. 

Hunk pulled away and pushed himself up so he was sitting properly and slipped a hand behind Lance’s neck, and Lance closed his eyes, waiting for him to lean in. A couple seconds went by, then a couple more and Lance’s eyebrows began to furrow because what was taking so long, did Hunk not want to kiss him, was this just super awkward now because Lance was making assump-

But then there was the gentle pressure of Hunk’s lips on his own. Hunk’s lips were a bit chapped, but Lance couldn’t care less because it was Hunk and he was kissing him. They parted slightly for a second before kissing again, Lance melting into Hunk’s touch and running a hand through his hair. And then Lance had to break away because, god, they weren’t even making out, but his heart was pounding so hard and his breath was ragged and he had just kissed Hunk, his boyfriend, for the first time, and it was the most amazing thing ever. 

And he wanted to say it, wanted to tell him. That the kiss was great, that he was great, that he was so goddamn in love with him that it was hard to think about anything else sometimes but his mind was reeling and his breath was labored and then Hunk was kissing him gently again, their lips fitting together so softly and perfectly that it just made Lance’s heartbeat speed up more and he wasn’t a medical expert but he thought he might be going into cardiac arrest or something and dying. 

So after a few more seconds he pulled away again, only to wrap his arms firmly around Hunk and squeeze him tight, burying his face in Hunk’s neck, his smile so big it started to hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care because he was with Hunk, beautiful, amazing Hunk, and they had jut kissed and he loved him so much. 

Hunk hugged him back and they sat there for a while, until their breathing was back to normal. 

Lance leaned back so that he could look into Hunk’s eyes, his smile still bright, and stroked a thumb across his cheek and said, “I love you,” and he hoped so bad that Hunk could hear all the feeling within those small three words and understand how deeply Lance meant it and decided to punctuate it with another small peck on his lips. 

When he kissed him, he could feel Hunk’s smile, and when Hunk’s lips brushed against his own as he said “I love you too,” Lance thought he might faint, but instead he just pressed his lips earnestly against the other boy’s again because this was his new favorite thing to do and it was just too amazing of a feeling for him to stop.

They spent the rest of the movie kissing each other softly and then cuddling together in Lance’s bed as they tried to fall asleep, but Lance found it especially difficult when Hunk was just right there and so were his lips so how could he not kiss him? Like, really? But they eventually drifted off and Lance’s sleep was calm and warm and dreamless but content.


End file.
